


Last but Not Least

by FindTheWordsToSay



Series: High School Sweethearts 'verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, brief mention of masturbation, have i mentioned that all i know how to write is fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The list is titled Things I Want to Do but Probably Shouldn't and he set his mind on completing all tasks this summer"</p><p>Liam has one last thing to do before summer is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last but Not Least

Liam stares at the last line of his list, gasping for air. He just went for a jog but his shortness of breath may be caused by his next task. The list is titled Things I Want to Do but Probably Shouldn't and he set his mind on completing all tasks this summer. With Louis by his side, a mischievous devil on his shoulder, it was a lot easier to gather up his guts and do- well, just about anything. That's how Louis made him feel; confident in himself and like he could concur the world. 

So far he's snuck out of the house in the middle of the night, driven Dad's expensive car without permission, made a few friends, like Andy from down at the beach. There were a few other small things on the list but by far the most important one has been coming out to his family. The consequences for the car were totally worth it, and maybe he's not in good terms with his mom due to his sexuality- but his lungs have opened up and it's been years, years, since he's been able to breathe this easily. 

Except for maybe when Louis is around. Which brings him back to the task at hand:

8\. KISS LOUIS

He wrote it so fast it's nearly illegible, but Liam knows exactly what it says. Wiping his hand on his pants, he stuffs the piece of paper back in his pocket. The shower he takes is warm and refreshing and for ten minutes he doesn't think about what could go wrong. In fact, he let's his mind wander to other possibilities, imagines Louis' arms around him and lips all over his body. Under the hot spray of water, he let's his own hands fulfill his fantasies and allows the drain to wash them away. 

It takes Liam over fifteen minutes to find the perfect outfit, and another ten to walk to Louis' house. He knocks on the front door and hopes he doesn't puke on whomever answers. It's one of Louis' younger sisters, Lottie, and she immediately smiles and allows him in. 

"He's right upstairs."

Liam only nods, because his tongue suddenly weighs two tonnes and quietly makes his way to Louis bedroom.

\---  
They start the second movie of the evening and when Louis goes to microwave more popcorn, Liam decides it's now or never. He stands up and paces the room and that's how Louis finds him. Pausing the movie, Louis sets aside the food.

"Are you alright, mate?"

"No," he sighs, "I mean, yes I'm fine it's just. Louis there's something I need to do"

Louis replies with a furrowed brow, the other raise high on his forehead, "Okay...? Is it something you need my help with? Haven't killed anyone have you?"

"I-" and then he's laughing- at Louis' response, at himself, at the fucking butterflies tickling the shit out of his tummy. "You're one of a kind did you know that?" He stops pacing right in front of Louis, "It's the last thing on my list, ya know the one."

"Yeah I know it. Listen while I will love to rob a bank with you it's really not-"

"Robbing a bank is not on my list. It's um. It's"

"For the love of everything sacred, what is-"

Before he knows it, Liam's pushing his lips onto Louis'. They're just as soft as he imagined, a lot smoother and shit Louis is kissing him back, he cant believe it. It's over far too quickly.

"Holy Fuck, Li, I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you..."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you? I'm."

"Wanted you to be ready, comfortable." His words are sincere and Liam smiles.

"Well, I am, now" Then they're kissing again. Slower this time, like they're just realized they have all the time in the world.

Minutes later, when they're cuddled up on the bed and gasping for air Louis asks Liam out on a date. Liam blushes all the way down to his chest as he says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this series! I have a few more one-shots planned and almost finished! That said, im welcoming prompts! Are there any moments/scenarios you'd like to see from this 'verse??! Let me know in the comments :)


End file.
